concordfandomcom-20200214-history
Fictional laws
Adherence to and violation of specific laws, major and minor, can be used to move plots forward in science fiction as in any other genre. List of Statutes A * Academic Freedom Bill of Rights - Frederic C. Rich's novel Christian Nation * Alaskan Settlement Act - Michael Chabon's alternative history novel The Yiddish Policeman's Union B * Bus Enterprise Terrorism Act (to repress civil rights protests) - Will Potter's 2011 nonfiction book Green is the New Red, p. 168 C * Conduct Unbecoming a United States Marine - A Few Good Men 1992 film E * Enterprise Protection Act - Johanna Sinisalo's novel The Blood of Angels, Pp. 190-191 * Equalization Law (population control) - Robert Silverberg's novel Master of Life and Death F * Fairness in Hell Act of 2275 - Futurama universe * Freedom From Information Act - Hillary Jordan's When She Woke: A Novel, p. 74 G * Galactic Artificial Sentience Prohibition Act of 2998 (GASP) - Robert Kroese's novel Starship Grifters and novella Aye Robot: A Rex Nihilo Adventure H * Haden Research Initiating Act - John Scalzi's novel Lock In * Houses of Worship Free Speech Restoration Act - Frederic C. Rich's novel Christian Nation I * Impact Preparation Security and Stabilization Act (IPSSA) - Ben H. Winters's novel The Last Policeman L * Law of Cultural Embargo - Ursula K. Le Guin's novel The Left Hand of Darkness, p. 247 * Lunch Counter Terrorism Act (to repress civil rights protests) - Will Potter's 2011 nonfiction book Green is the New Red, p.168 M * Michigan Resettlement Act - David Brin's novel Existence, p. 44 N * National Firearms Registration and Responsibility Act (gun control) - Arthur C. Clarke and Muchael Kube-McDowell's novel The Trigger, p. 205 * New York State Parenthood Code' (eugenic) - John Brunner's novel Stand on Zanzibar, p. 38 P * Preschooler Empowerment Act - James Morrow's novel This is the Way the World Ends, p. 185 * Population Law 3903 - Margaret Peterson Haddix's novel Among the Hidden * Proposition 653 - Altered Carbon television series * Prime Directive - Star Trek universe * Protection of Women Act - Zoë Fairbairns’s 1979 novel Benefits, p. 204 R * Revised Genetis Testing Avt (eugenic) - Thomas M. Disch's novel 334, p. 13 * Revised Space Recautionary Act - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Methusaleh's Children S * Section 5 of the TerCon Postwar Pact - James Lovegrove's novel World of Fire * Settlement Regulations - D.G. Compton's novel Farewell, Earth's Bliss * Sustainable Future Act (fossil fuel prohibition) - Omar El Akkad's novel American War, p. 22 T * Three Laws of Robotics - Isaac Asimov's I Robots universe * Timmler Act - Yahtzee Crosshaw's novel Will Save The Galaxy For Food, p. 234 * Trade Union Enactment - Anthony Burgess's novel 1985, p. 136 U * Ultra Patriot Act - Charles Wohlforth and Amanda R. Hendrix's nonfiction book Beyond Earth, p. 133 W * Wembly Laws (passed by mob assent) - Ben Elton's novel Blind Faith Y * Yanthus Prime Controlled Substance Act - Robert Kroese's short story "The Yanthus Prime Job" Fictional lLaws in Other Genres * Regulation of Investigatory Powers (RIPA-18) - Bodyguard 2018 miniseries Links * Alien Quarantine * Fictional Treaties * Fictional Security Agencies * Fictional Court Cases * Deep State External Links * Five Great Fictional Laws